


Blue on Black

by phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demon/Human Relationships, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Ichigo and others are given demons as slaves in reparations after the demon wars. Ichigo, though, forms a bond with his demon, only to have his world turned upside down by him.





	1. Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when I'll update this. Has been sitting on my computer forever. Finally finished the first of it.
> 
> Primary focus is GrimmIchi, though there will be Ulquiehime and Szayel/Uryuu, just not as graphic. This one is going to be pretty smutty, so have fun!
> 
> Inspiration Music: Blue on Black, Kenny Wayne Shephard

 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to do this,” Ichigo Kurosaki said as he followed the group into the large building. He repeatedly ran his hands over his red, really orange, colored hair as his brown eyes took in everything around him. “I don’t think this is right,” he muttered.

Rukia Kuchiki grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I know, but whoever this demon is, they’re going to execute him without you doing this.”

“And why isn’t that a bad thing?” Uryū Ishida asked as he shuffled along beside Ichigo.

With them were a few others from their home of Karakura Town. The smaller town had been hit hard in one of the initial demon invasions almost twelve years ago. As a suburb of Tokyo, the demons had believed that taking it over and other suburbs would lead to an easier time overtaking Tokyo.

“Because most of these demons haven’t _done_ anything, they just were caught in that raid on the encampment they’d built,” Byakuya Kuchiki said as they walked. “All the demons that were convicted of murders have already been executed.”

Byakuya Kuchiki was a captain in one of the military organizations that had run the operations that brought an end to the demon invasion from Hueco Mundo. They had been a covert operations group called the Shinigami, and they had been instrumental to destroying a lot of the demon networks, mostly because they themselves had stolen demon magic and used it against them. The Shinigami were now the most feared humans in existence because the changes they had enacted on themselves to fight the demons were permanent.

Ichigo crossed his arms angrily. He didn’t want to tell his father and sister that he hadn’t been given a choice. Well, he had. They told him if he didn’t come to this, and retrieve his demon, they would execute them. Ichigo, despite his anger at losing his mother, would not have someone’s death on his conscious, even a demon’s. Since his father and his sisters had both said they wanted nothing to do with a demon, it had fallen to him. He only knew the consequences of denying this “honor” because he was friends with Shinigami. He’d made sure that others knew what happened if they refused to take the demons as slaves.

There was a rotund man with round glasses standing on a stage. He was smiling and chatting with uniformed men that Ichigo knew were members of the Demon Containment Force for Japan. He also knew that any demons left on that stage at the end of this would be pulled to the back and executed. That thought alone made his stomach drop.

“Welcome, proceedings will start immediately, I’m Dr. Rei Hakuma, and I welcome you. Please take your seats. Assigned prisoners will be given first, and any that have no claimants will be offered up to the group. Those remaining will face their fates, of course.”

Ichigo sat down and looked down. Orihime Inoue, a girl who seemed convinced that her continued advances would incite love, sat beside him. She had lost her brother. Uryū Ishida had lost his grandfather, and his father had refused the “honor” like Ichigo’s father. Byakuya had come with Rukia, as Rukia’s sister and Byakuya’s wife had been lost. Only those with a claim were allowed in, so Rukia’s boyfriend, Renji had not been allowed to come.

The place was full, and after a while, the proceedings began. Ichigo didn’t pay much attention, of course.

“Inoue,” Ichigo heard and watched as Orihime went up nervously. She walked down the other side to the waiting area with a pale skinned demon that had vibrant green eyes. The demons looked human, and that was perhaps the part of their existence that made people fear them. Other than small things, their forms were human in appearance. Of course, this was the form they took on Earth. No one knew what they looked like it their home of Hueco Mundo.

“Ishida,” was announced soon and Uryū finally looked up.

Uryū sighed and stood up to walk onto the stage area. There was a short discussion and Uryū walked down with a pink haired demon that looked extremely unsure of himself as he walked behind him, shackled and leashed.

There were some others that he knew that went up, because honestly most people in Karakura had lost someone to the demon forces.

“Kuchiki,” came the announcement. Ichigo heard the murmur as Rukia and Byakuya went up. Everyone was aware they were Shinigami already, but the black uniforms they were required to wear confirmed it. Byakuya wore a white Haori to indicate his position. They soon passed down the other side but Ichigo couldn’t get a look at the demon they had acquired.

“Kurosaki,” came the announcement. Ichigo sighed and stood, straightening the t-shirt he wore and going up.

The bald, fat announcer with the round glasses was grinning as he approached. “Ah, you’ve got your hands full, kid, when you tire of him, bring him back. I’ll personally cut his throat.” The creepiest thing, though, was the announcer kept grinning as he spoke.

Ichigo looked up to see he had a blue haired and taller demon with a severe look on his face. It was obvious that he was angry as the chain was placed in Ichigo’s hand. Ichigo jerked slightly when he hissed at him suddenly. The demon smiled then, revealing feral looking teeth, as if the jawbone on the side of his face wasn’t intimidating enough. Ichigo swallowed, surprised a bit, but led him down the other side as he was expected to.

Ichigo wondered if the chains were charmed because none of the demons spoke on the other side of the stage. Finally, everyone was done, and there were about fifteen that remained without humans to claim them. Before anything could be said, Byakuya went up and spoke with the announcer, and returned. Ichigo smiled to himself. Byakuya had claimed the rest of them to keep them from being executed. He was a complete asshole on the surface, but he had a good heart.

As they waited he glanced at Uryū who looked deeply annoyed. “This is still wrong,” Ichigo said to him. “I don’t like this, why can’t they just send them home?”

“I don’t know, it is one big annoyance,” Uryū said as he glanced at the pink haired one that stood behind him staring at the ground. “At least mine doesn’t look like he wants to eat my face,” he muttered and glanced at the one that stood behind Ichigo.

Ichigo glanced behind him and saw the blue-haired demon was still glaring at him with odd grin. Ichigo sighed and waited as they were given “instructions” on dealing with their demons. Ichigo only half listened. He didn’t want to know how to force them to do things. He didn’t want to know how to command them or how to punish them with the shock collars. He didn’t want to know those things. He sighed and walked home later with the demon he now “owned”. He didn’t want to own anyone.

He took him into his small apartment that he kept and once inside he didn’t know what to do with him. What was he supposed to do with him?  

“Um, so, my name’s Ichigo Kurosaki,” he said and looked at him. “Ah, I…I don’t like this…” he muttered and dropped the leash to go into the living room and drop into the sofa.

The moment the leash was dropped, the binding on speech was broken. That was how it worked, the handle held the bindings. Not holding the handle released most of them. He still couldn’t harm a human, but he could definitely make him think he could.

Ichigo started as he realized that the blue-haired demon was now leaning over him. “So…Ichigo. I’m Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I belong to you, huh? You seem a little…weak.”

“Get the hell off!” Ichigo said, reaching up and shoving Grimmjow back from him. “I’m not weak, you bastard! I just don’t think it’s fair to make slaves out of people!”

Grimmjow let him shove him back. Interesting, he thought. “But I’m not people, I’m a demon.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Ichigo snapped, crossing his arms and scowling at nothing. “They should have just let you go home.”

Grimmjow crossed his arms now. He was sure that this human meant that. “So if you didn’t want a slave, why’d you take me?”

“Because they were going to execute anyone left behind.”

Grimmjow narrowed his cerulean eyes at the human. He was young, but no kid. He moved over and sat down beside him. “Hmm, well, what should we do then?”

Ichigo turned and stared at him for a minute, heart hammering in his chest. Why did the demon he got have to be so hot? “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, you don’t want a slave, I don’t want to be a slave…” Grimmjow said. “So why don’t we just have some fun.”

Ichigo blinked and stared at him. “Fun?” he asked. Ichigo couldn’t help the wave of arousal that was coming over him. He was so close…

“Yeah,” he said and before Ichigo could say anything, he found himself pinned on his back staring up into those bright blue eyes.

Ichigo flushed red immediately. “Oh, well, look at that,” Grimmjow said, hand sliding down between Ichigo’s legs to squeeze at his obvious arousal. “I smelled it,” Grimmjow said in answer to Ichigo’s shocked face. “I can tell when you humans get wound up,” he muttered and began rooting in Ichigo’s hair.

Ichigo whimpered when he squeezed him through his jeans. Oh, gods, he thought, this was bad, this was bad, but he didn’t want him to stop. It had been a while since he and Uryū broke up…

“I see,” Grimmjow breathed into his ear. His fingers had worked the jeans open by this point. “Yer a bottom bitch, aren’t ya,” he said and started licking the shell of his ear. “All tough on the outside, guess you probably like fighting, by the feel of these muscles,” he continued, one hand sliding in Ichigo’s pants against him through his boxer shorts and the other sliding up and down his stomach muscles. 

He let out a pent-up moan and panted as his hands grabbed Grimmjow’s shirt. “Yeah,” Grimmjow muttered. He slipped his hand down the front of the boxers and went straight for his prize. Ichigo arched up under him as he twisted two fingers into him roughly.  “And you like it rough, eh,” he muttered against the damp flesh of his throat now.

“Please,” Ichigo begged, but even he didn’t know what exactly he was begging for.

“I’ll please you,” Grimmjow said as he began harshly thrusting fingers into him, crooking them until he struck the spot he was looking for. Ichigo gasped and arched up under him. “Want me to continue? Master…”

Ichigo whimpered as he removed his hand from inside his jeans. He was panting and painfully hard right then, and he didn’t want him to stop. “Don’t stop,” he gasped out, tears pricking his eyes from frustration.

“Come on, you got a bed?” Grimmjow said and stood up.

Ichigo nodded, making it to his feet and leading him into the bedroom. It was neat as a pin, with the sheets made up already from the night before.

“Take it off,” Grimmjow growled, grabbing Ichigo around the waist and rubbing himself against his ass through the thin pants he was wearing.

Ichigo was more worked up than he remembered being in a long time as he wriggled out of the tight jeans he was wearing. He had no idea what he was doing with this demon, but he knew it felt good when he touched him. He didn’t know what to feel as he was lifted up and deposited on the bed with Grimmjow standing between his legs as he sat on the side of it. He was panting as Grimmjow started nipping at his collarbone and throat. He reached down and started to stroke Ichigo’s hardness with one hand while he pulled himself free with the other. Ichigo wasn’t disappointed as he pressed their cocks together, stroking both of them a few times.

“Lube, nightstand,” he gasped out as Grimmjow pushed him to his back.

There was a second until he rummaged around and found the bottle. He coated his fingers and slipped his hand between his legs to slip two of his thick digits into him. Ichigo arched again as he worked his fingers in and out of him. He crawled up between his legs and rubbed lightly against him, grinding down after a few seconds of teasing.

“You want this inside you?” Grimmjow growled, still teasing him between his thighs, barely rubbing against his entrance.

“Yeah, hurry up,” Ichigo gasped out as he tried to get as much contact as he could from Grimmjow’s body.

Grimmjow chuckled. “Needy bottom bitch, eh?”

He slowly found his way into the tight heat and groaned as he pushed forward, taking his time until he was buried in to the base. He paused, holding himself still. Then he began to thrust into the body under him slowly. Ichigo clenched down on him as he found a slow and steady rhythm. Ichigo couldn’t imagine how good he felt even if it did hurt a bit at first. He grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him down. Grimmjow responded, returning to sucking bites into the flesh of his neck and throat. He felt like he was close as the demon began to speed up.

Ichigo couldn’t hold back his voice as he felt his whole being come undone. He felt the orgasm crash into him fast, sending him over the edge and spilling on his belly. Grimmjow thrust a couple more times before releasing inside him. Grimmjow leaned up and smirked.

“Maybe being your slave won’t be so bad…” he said as he leaned down again to lick at a bite he’d left on Ichigo’s collarbone.

Ichigo moaned as he felt him pull out, the sensation of fluid dripping out of him a little uncomfortable, but he had to admit, he hadn’t had a fuck like that in a long damn time, if ever. He covered his face, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Whatsamatter, strawberry?” Grimmjow asked as he pulled Ichigo’s hand away from his face.

“I’ve never slept with someone I just met,” he gasped, realizing exactly what he’d just done.

“Well, I’m not a someone, I’m your property now, so you can do what you like with me. I don’t mind fucking you if that’s what you want, was fun,” Grimmjow said as he rolled onto his back beside Ichigo.

Ichigo was mortified though. Was it really consensual since he couldn’t say no to him? Was it right?

“Don’t be overthinking shit,” Grimmjow said as he pushed at Ichigo’s face from the side. “I fucked ya cuz I wanted to, and you wanted me to do it too. So that’s all there is to it.”

“I don’t know where this falls under relationship status,” Ichigo said as he sat up, looking for his jeans.

“Whatever, I’m stuck here, so…”

The doorbell rang just then, surprising Ichigo into scrambling for his pants. He was regretting the tightness of most of his jeans right then as he managed to get into them. Grimmjow snickered as he struggled to get dressed quickly. He was somewhat mortified at having to get dressed before he’d even cleaned himself up. He finally managed to button his jeans as he got to the door.

“Coming,” he said as he straightened his shirt and opened the door.

“Uryū,” Ichigo stated, surprised at the visit. He was leading the demon with him.

“Ichi,” he said and adjusted his glasses. “I wanted to check on you. How have you done with your demon?”

“Um, okay, come in,” he said and stepped to the side, allowing him into the apartment.

“This one is quiet, does yours talk much?” Uryū asked, looking around for Grimmjow. He narrowed his eyes at the demon exited the bedroom.

“Yeah, I told him I didn’t like the idea of owning anyone, so we’re just going to take it from there,” Ichigo said, hoping that Uryū didn’t catch on. He really didn’t want to answer questions.

“Szayel, you can go talk to that one if you want while we talk in the kitchen,” Uryū said, releasing the lead and walking toward the kitchen. Ichigo shrugged and followed after him.

Szayel grinned at Grimmjow. “Already?”

“Already. What about you?” Grimmjow said with a smirk.

“He’s a bit uptight, might take a while, but we’ll see. Humans are so easy to control through their desires,” Szayel commented as he looked in the kitchen where the two humans were talking about them. He could easily pick up the conversation from there. “They also don’t understand us at all. My human doesn’t want a demon slave.”

“Neither does mine, but he’s a good lay, so I don’t mind hanging around until things change. Maybe I’ll keep him and take him home with me,” he said with another grin.

“You really think we’ll be able to go back to Hueco Mundo?” Szayel asked, pushing his hair behind his ear.

“I know we’ll get back one day, I have to become the king after all…”

In the kitchen, Uryū looked frustrated. “Where are you going to put him?”

“On the sofa, I guess,” Ichigo growled. This was one of the reasons they broke up. Uryū tried to micromanage his life.

“You don’t have enough space, you should have let Kuchiki-taichou take him,” Uryū said with a glare over at the two demons. “At least my house is big enough for an extra person. I’m sure if you asked him, he’d take him off your hands.”

“Uryū, I can handle him, I don’t need to get rid of him. I like having the company,” Ichigo said and crossed his arms.

“He’s a demon and he looks like…” Uryū began.

“You and others have demons too! If you can handle them, so can I!”

“Look, I just don’t want you getting hurt!” Uryū insisted with a frown. “You don’t have enough room to properly give him a room to himself, don’t you think he should have someplace to his own?”

“He’s fine here, he said so,” Ichigo stated, glaring at Uryū. “You aren’t in a relationship with me anymore, so you need to lay off. I get to do what I want to do without your influence.”

Uryū gave an exasperated sigh. “Fine, but when you end up mauled, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“He’s fine,” Ichigo grumbled and turned to leave the kitchen.

“I just wish you’d listen to reason,” Uryū tried as Ichigo disappeared out the door back into the living room.

“I listen to reason fine, you’re just being unreasonable,” Ichigo said as he flopped down on the couch again.

Uryū shook his head and looked at Szayel. “Come on, we’re going back home.”

“Okay, sir,” Szayel said politely and followed Uryū out of the apartment.

Grimmjow came over and sat down on the couch beside Ichigo. “You used to date him, eh?”

“Yeah, but he liked to try and tell me what to do. I didn’t take to well to it, so we broke up. Kinda awkward since we’re still in the same circle of friends and we’ve slept together. He still tries to tell me what he thinks I should do.” Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest again. “He would freak out if he found out what we did.”

“Let him freak,” Grimmjow said and leaned closer to him. “What we do is our business, right, master?”

“Don’t call me that, I don’t like it,” Ichigo said with a glare at Grimmjow. “Just call me by my name. I don’t want you calling me anything weird.”

So that was how it started. Ichigo and Grimmjow carried on a relationship hidden from the rest of the world, one that Ichigo tried to desperately say was just about sex. He couldn’t help his affection for the demon that seemed to grow. Soon, their life looked more like a pair of lovers, with Grimmjow sleeping nightly with him.

Then the day came that the demons had been waiting for. A strong magical current could be felt throughout the world, originating from Hueco Mundo. This current interfered with the bindings that were on the demons; it allowed them to do whatever they desired, even open a portal to their home. The humans didn’t feel it, and some didn’t notice their demon do anything at all because they were happy with their life.

Grimmjow, though, was intent on returning home. However, he wasn’t about to go home without _his_ human. As soon as he felt the bindings dissipate he stood up and grinned. He found Ichigo in the kitchen, humming to himself as he fixed a pot of tea.

“Ichigo, I think we should go on a little trip,” Grimmjow said.

Ichigo looked up from the teapot and turned off the burner. “Where to? We can go wherever you like,” Ichigo said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, we’re going to my home,” he said with a wicked looking grin. “Now.”

Ichigo blinked, staring at him for a moment before he heard the radio beep with an emergency announcement.

“Attention, a state of emergency is announced. Some force has removed the bindings from the demons in our midst…”

“What? What happened?” Ichigo asked and glared at the radio.

“Someone figured out how to release us, come on,” he said with a grin still on his face.

“I don’t want to go to Hueco Mundo!” he gasped as he turned to run out of the kitchen.

Ichigo was a human, though, and the demon easily grabbed him around the waist. He easily lifted him and threw him over his shoulder. He flicked his hand to open the portal in space.

“Please, no!” Ichigo begged, not wanting to leave the human world behind.

“You got no choice, I’ve claimed you for mine, so you’re comin’ with me,” Grimmjow said and stepped through the portal.

Grimmjow emerged on the other side in the barren landscape of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo still tried to thrash against him, but his strength was no match for Grimmjow’s. Ichigo twisted around to see where they were going and saw a large, white structure.

“That’s Las Noches, where we live. I’m one of the more powerful demons in the realm, working on becoming king one day, so you’re in luck. No one will bother you once I’ve marked ya as mine,” Grimmjow said proudly as they moved at incredible speed toward the building in the distance.

Once at the gate, Ichigo tried to struggle again, but he found it to no avail. He knew Grimmjow’s strength; he’d felt it many times even under restraint. There was no escaping his grip. He was in the realm of demons and there was no way home for him. Only a demon could open a portal, though the Shinigami had some capabilities toward portals if they put their resources into it like they had before.

“What’s this, you brought a worm with you?” a voice came from nearby. Ichigo turned to see a freakishly tall demon with a bandana over one eye. “Ya planning on eating him? Some brought the humans that mistreated them along to punish them…”

“Nah, this one is mine, and I’ll kill ya if ya touch him,” Grimmjow said as he made his way down the corridors to a room marked with a number six. He opened the door and proceeded to dump Ichigo on the bed.

“Why?” Ichigo asked, eyes wide. “Why’d you do this?”

“Because you belong to me,” Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Before Ichigo could move, Grimmjow was on him, pressing him down into the bed. He screamed against Grimmjow’s hold, but Grimmjow just leaned down and bit down on Ichigo’s shoulder. Ichigo gasped, arching up in pain and something else as some kind of force slammed into him. On his skin, the bloody bite wound healed immediately and he was left with the number six on his shoulder in the center of the scar from the bite.

“There, now yer marked.”

“Please, let me go home, you know how important my family is to me, please,” Ichigo begged, putting his hand to the mark on his neck.

“Sorry, yer mine here. You wanted a lover instead of a slave, so I gave that to ya, now ya are gonna be mine from now on. If you’re a good boy, I might let you go home to visit, but that mark on you makes you mine from here out.” Grimmjow stood up and grinned at him again. “You aren’t a prisoner, but I wouldn’t walk around too far away from this room. Other demons aren’t as nice as I am.”


	2. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update might take a while, I wanted to write some about the others and how they got to Hueco Mundo.

 

* * *

 

Szayel and Uryū got along well. Szayel was interested in medicine and Uryū was interested in talking about it. Uryū would show him textbooks and tell him all about the medicine he was studying at the university. While Uryū was gone, Szayel stayed inside the house and enjoyed things like television and radio. They had come to a comfortable companionship in their time together, so when the announcement came across that there was a problem, Uryū didn’t worry about himself.

“I have to check on Ichigo,” he said as he gathered his things to leave the house.

“Why do you have to do that?” Szayel asked, standing too close to him now.

“Because of Grimmjow, what if that demon does something to him!” Uryū stated, frustrated with the situation. He _told_ Ichigo that he shouldn’t keep the demon with him.

Szayel, though, put a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. “You should worry about yourself.”

Uryū had time to ask a blank sounding “what” before Szayel punched him in the face, knocking him flat out.

When he came back to consciousness, he was lying on a table of some sort staring up at a white ceiling. There was glaring light coming from above him and he couldn’t see much else.

“Where…where am I?” he asked no one in particular.

“Hueco Mundo,” came the response from beside him. Uryū glared at the pink haired demon.

“What did you do?” Uryū asked, realizing slowly that he was bound to the table at wrist and ankle.

Szayel smiled, a glint to his eye. “I grew tired of playing the polite slave. When the release on our powers happened, I came home, bringing you with me. You belong to me now, human, and I’m going to have some fun experimenting on that lovely human body of yours. I’m fascinated to see what kind of reactions happen in our world to you.” Szayel leaned over him, tightening the wrist restraints. “I won’t kill you because you were kind to me, but curiosity has a hold on me. This might hurt a bit…”

Uryū tried to dislodge his hands or feet, but he found he was trapped. Hurt a bit turned out to be an understatement.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Orihime had come to get used to the demon. She treated him much like she would have treated her brother. She didn’t treat him as a slave, instead she tried to help him become acclimated to the human world. Ulquiorra was his name, and she thought he had the prettiest green eyes. So, on the night the announcement came, she was frightened because she’d gotten used to having Ulquiorra with her all the time, and if he left, she would be sad.

She didn’t expect him to be standing in the doorway of her bedroom, staring at her in his cold, emotionless way.

“Ulquiorra,” she said with a smile. “What can I do for you?”

“You can make the next few moments of our life easy and do what I say.”

The emergency beep from the radio got her attention and she looked back at him. “What do you mean?” she asked nervously.

 “I am returning home, and you are going with me,” he said in a matter of fact tone.

He reached out and grabbed her by the upper arm and opened the portal with his other hand, using her momentarily shocked status to his advantage. He then pulled her through the portal to the land of Hueco Mundo. When they emerged on the other side, Orihime started to cry, but Ulquiorra ignored it, instead sweeping her up in a bridal carry and moving quickly to Las Noches in the distance. Once inside, he took her to a door marked with the number four. He opened it to reveal a small room with a bed and desk and nothing else. Ulquiorra sat her down on the bed and turned to her.

“You belong to me. I was intrigued by you and your ways. I will mark you so that none will bother you,” he said and reached out to touch her.

She flinched away, gasping. “No, what are you doing?”

“Nothing that will hurt you,” he said and put his hand on her shoulder. There was a moment of power transferring and the flesh under his hand felt hot. He removed his hand where a number four now was marked on her neck near her shoulder. “Others have been brought here; I can sense the humans already. I know at least one other who would bring his human…” he mused. “Remain here. I will return. Do not leave the room as I cannot yet be sure no one will harm you.”

He then turned and left, leaving Orihime to stare after him and wonder exactly what she was supposed to do now.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“We should let them be together; they were friends in the human world,” Szayel commented as he looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. “It will make them happy and easier to deal with.”

“I don’t know that I want your human around mine…” Grimmjow growled at Szayel.

“Oh come now, we’ve all marked them, my human won’t touch yours, not without permission anyway,” he said with a smirk.

“Alright, we can have a communal room they can spend time in,” Grimmjow finally agreed.

Ulquiorra didn’t say anything but nodded his agreement.

In a short time, they had found a large room that they could lock from the outside. It was near the center of the compound and approximately the same distance from each of their rooms. Grimmjow headed back to his room first to get Ichigo.

Ichigo was still pouting, he noticed. He’d told him if he was good, he’d let him visit his family, but he hadn’t gotten over the initial shock of getting brought to Hueco Mundo.

“Oi, how long you going to pout like a child?” Grimmjow shouted as soon as he came into the room.

“How long before you let me go home?” he retorted, glaring at him.

Grimmjow snorted. “I got a surprise for you today, despite your pouty ass. Come on.”

Ichigo didn’t move from where he sat curled into a ball on the bed. “Why should I?”

“Because you’ll like it, maybe you’ll stop pouting so much.”

Ichigo thought about refusing but it wasn’t like Grimmjow couldn’t just pick him up and take him wherever it was. He knew he’d do it too. “Fine,” he grumbled and slid down off the bed.

As they walked out the door, Grimmjow stayed behind him, just to make sure he didn’t try and run away or something. He led him to the communal room and opened the door for him. Inside, it was dressed with a sofa and chairs around a fireplace. Ichigo snorted and turned back to Grimmjow.

“What is this?” he asked.

“A little space for you and the others to spend time together,” Grimmjow said as he crossed his arms over his chest to wait for the others.

“Others?” Ichigo asked as the door opened and Ulquiorra came in with Orihime. She immediately ran over and threw her arms around Ichigo’s neck.

“Kurosaki-kun!” she said through tearful eyes. “I’m glad you’re okay!”

Ichigo hugged her back and swallowed. Others. There were other humans here. The door opened again and this time it was Uryū who was shoved into the room. He looked a bit unsteady on his feet as Szayel steered him toward Ichigo and Orihime.

“Now, now, don’t go touching Ichigo too much, or Grimmjow won’t let him come play with you two,” Szayel snickered, throwing a glance Grimmjow’s direction. Grimmjow growled at them.

“What is this?” Uryū asked as he straightened up. “You’re letting us be together?”

“Why not? You’re not going anywhere, and it is safest for you to stay locked up for now. Even though you’re all marked, not every demon here right now is one that will pay attention to those marks.” Szayel crossed his arms and turned to leave.

Grimmjow stepped over to Ichigo and grabbed him out of Orihime’s grip by the shirt. “I’ll be back soon,” he said and glared at both Uryū and Orihime before he left behind Szayel. Ulquiorra didn’t say anything, he just turned and left. The door made a loud locking sound followed by silence.

“Well, I was afraid I wasn’t the only one,” Ichigo sad a he flopped down into the sofa.

“Is there any hope of being rescued?” Uryū asked, sitting on the other end of the couch.

“I doubt just for three humans,” Ichigo sighed.

Orihime looked between them. “But there are more; Ulquiorra said that there were some being punished by their demons.”

“I feel like I’m being punished by Szayel,” Uryū grumbled and rubbed his stomach. “But he’s just curious about humans and wants to experiment.”

“I’m surprised Grimmjow let me out; he’s horribly possessive,” Ichigo said with another long sigh.

“Szayel warned me of that,” Uryū said, vividly remembering Szayel’s warning if he got too close to Ichigo, Grimmjow might take his head off. “You were sleeping with him already, weren’t you?”

Ichigo’s cheeks flushed red and he nodded. “We’d been since the beginning. I thought…I thought it meant something, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Don’t feel that way, Kurosaki-kun, it may be that Grimmjow has feelings he just can’t express properly. I know Ulquiorra is like that.” Orihime sat down between them with a sigh.

“Do you think we’ll ever go home?” Ichigo asked, feeling extremely sad at that moment.

“Probably not,” Uryū said and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I don’t think they intend to let us go back, not after they marked us,” he pushed down his shirt to show the eight that was on his shoulder near his neck.

Ichigo showed his six, and Orihime showed her four. “What do the numbers mean?” she wondered.

“Power level,” came a new voice and they all looked up to see a demon they’d never seen before standing inside the doorway. He was tall with brown hair and had a jaw bone around his neck. “Each one of the most powerful ten demons in our realm are marked with their number.” He took his glove off to show the number one on his hand. All three of the humans stiffened.

“Don’t fret, I won’t interfere in their acquisition of humans. I just came down here to meet you. I’m Cayote Starrk, and I somewhat run this place, at least when I’m awake. The rest of the time, I let Barragan think he’s in charge.” He yawned and looked them over. “I am sure you are not yet used to life here, but you will become accustomed to it. We will accommodate your human needs as well as we can, but you will have to remember to voice them. Do not expect your demonic owners to know how to take care of you, even if they got to know human life in the other world.”

“I want to go back home,” Ichigo stated, rubbing the mark on his shoulder.

“I’m afraid you can’t. The demonic magic that was used to bind you here won’t allow it. And there may be unexpected things that occur due to it.” He idly scratched at his chin. “You may develop powers. That is unforeseen.”

“So we can’t leave this place?” Orihime said with a soft sob.

“No, not without your demonic owner. I am afraid there is much irony in the owners of slaves becoming enslaved. Do not blame us; blame the human world that would punish those of us who had nothing to do with the demon wars.”

“But we didn’t even want to take on the demons! We only did it because they were going to execute them!” Uryū snapped at him.

“That is why you are allowed in Hueco Mundo freely. Others who reveled in their power over another creature did not fare so well,” he said with a shrug. “I will leave you now. Please, remember to stay where your owners put you.” With that, he turned and walked through the door, locking it behind him.

“Our owners,” Ichigo said with a deep sigh. “I knew nothing good would come out of enslaving demons; the very idea they could be controlled was ridiculous.”

“Well, we each did something to make our demons attach to us enough to bring us over here,” Uryū said, looking at both Orihime and Ichigo. “I get the impression that this number they marked us with isn’t given out lightly.”

Ichigo was about to say something when the door opened to show Grimmjow. “Alright, that’s enough for you today,” he growled and stormed over to Ichigo. He grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him away.

“Wait just a damn minute!” Ichigo snapped. He dug in his heels but to no avail, Grimmjow’s superior strength meant that he was just dragged along. “Hey!”

Uryū and Orihime just watched as he was drug from the room and the door locked behind him.

“You think he’ll be okay?” she whispered in the quiet of the room.

“I don’t know. I know that I feel bad for anyone that tries to mess with Ichigo while he’s marked by Grimmjow.”

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“What the hell is your problem?” Ichigo demanded as soon as he was tossed unceremoniously into the room.

“I said that was enough for today,” Grimmjow growled, giving Ichigo a menacing look.

“I can spend time with my only human friends! It is the least you can do since you drug me here without my permission!” Ichigo snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

Grimmjow was on him in a moment, pressing him down onto the bed. “You belong to me here, you understand that?” he said with a snarl.

Ichigo couldn’t help the arousal that washed over him at Grimmjow’s closeness. Dammit, he was still mad at him, and now he’d know. Grimmjow’s eyes widened and he slipped a hand between Ichigo’s legs, causing him to whimper.

“What is it that got you going? Me being possessive or me throwing you to the bed?” Grimmjow asked, fingers already working at the button of the jeans.

“No! Just stop, I’m not in the mood for this right now…” he started but let out a moan as Grimmjow’s hand slid down his front to grip his harness.

“You feel like yer in the mood, Ichigo,” Grimmjow muttered, stroking him as he began to nuzzle into the flesh of his neck. “Want me to stop?”

“No! I mean yes! I don’t know…” he whined, brain fighting with his body for what should happen right then.

“Hmm, your body is honest even if your mouth isn’t,” Grimmjow said with a smirk as he sucked a deep mark into Ichigo’s neck. Ichigo jerked under his hands, knowing that he was intending to mark him even more. “I think I hate these jeans still, so they’re going away,” he muttered against his throat as he peeled off the tight jeans. “I want to have easier access so you are going to be given a yukata to wear…”

“I like to wear these jeans,” Ichigo whined. He wasn’t stopping him from taking them off, though.

When Grimmjow got the jeans off, he pulled down his undershorts and tossed them both to the side with annoyance. “Too many clothes,” he murmured and went back to sucking a new mark on Ichigo’s neck. He kept stroking him for a few minutes until he slid his hand down and  pressed two fingers slick with pre-cum into him. Ichigo jerked at the slight pain from the thick digits intrusion.

“Now, do I stop?” Grimmjow asked, stilling his hands and pushing himself up to stare at Ichigo’s flushed face.

“No!” Ichigo gasped, feeling all the sensations crashing into him as always. He couldn’t say the words to stop because he didn’t want to stop.

Grimmjow snorted and flipped Ichigo over onto his stomach, yanking his hips up. He pressed teasingly at his entrance for a few seconds before he slammed forward hard enough to cause a little bleeding. It wasn’t like Ichigo hadn’t bled for him before. He held tight to his hips, knowing he was probably bruising his hips with the grip he had on him. All the more marks to show who owned him, he thought to himself as he set a ruthless fast pace.

Ichigo was in a totally blissed out headspace as Grimmjow slid repeatedly against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body. He curled his hands into fists and bit down on the sheets under him as he felt himself dripping from the hard and fast pace. He felt tears come to his eyes as he held on, the waves of pleasure coming faster and faster as he grew close.

“Ng, Griiiimmmm…” he moaned out with his voice modulating with the harsh thrusts into his body.

“It’s okay, baby boy. Come when you’re ready,” Grimmjow said with a smirk, knowing that as soon as Ichigo came, he’d follow him.

Ichigo arched under him as the wave of pleasure crashed into him, sending him over the edge, spilling on the bed. He felt Grimmjow thrust a couple times then felt him go over, his cock throbbing inside him as he released. He thrust forward and stayed seated for a moment before he pulled out and flopped on the bed beside Ichigo, who had fallen forward as soon as Grimmjow let go of his hips.

“I hate you,” Ichigo said into the bed. “I hate you so much.”

“Nah, ya love me, that’s why yer always ready to fuck when I start in on you,” Grimmjow said as he ran a hand through Ichigo’s hair. “I’m serious on the clothes. I brought a yukata for you to wear, and you are going to wear that alone.”

Ichigo turned his head to the side and glared at him. “So you get to tell me what I can wear now too?”

“I own you, so I can do whatever I want,” Grimmjow said, hand gripping Ichigo by the hair suddenly and pulling his head to the side a little. He let out a slight whimper, so Grimmjow let go. “But I don’t wanna make you do things you don’t wanna do, so ya get some freedom, just not on everything.”

“I want to go home,” Ichigo said as he sat up, avoiding the wet spot under him.

“Won’t happen unless I take you there. So be a good boy and I’ll take you home to see yer family now and then. But this is where your real home is now, so you need to get used to it.”

Grimmjow stood up, pulling his own hakama up. He then picked up Ichigo’s discarded clothes and reached out a hand toward him. “Gimme that shirt.”

Ichigo didn’t say anything, just took it off and handed it to him. What else could he do? He wasn’t able to leave, and if he pissed Grimmjow off, he knew he could be hurt; or worse, he might hurt one of the other two. He was thinking when he was handed a folded garment. He took it and stood up to put on the dark green yukata and sighed as he tied the obi.

“Now, stay here…”

“Food,” Ichigo reminded him. “We need to eat.”

Grimmjow looked at him and sighed. “Dammit, I’ll see about setting up a kitchen. For now, just stay here,” he said and exited the room.

Ichigo sighed and decided he wanted a bath. He went into the adjoining bathroom and drew hot water for himself, then slowly sunk into it. He was already bruising on his hips, and the spots on his neck were sore. To be owned so completely… He gasped at his own desires. Was this what he wanted? Just to think he belonged to Grimmjow and no one else gave him a slight thrill. Did that mean he was messed up if he kind of liked it?

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Orihime looked up as the door opened again, this time with Ulquiorra. He nodded to her. “Would you like to see the gardens?”

“Gardens?” she asked as she stood up. “Um, sure,” she said quietly .

Ulquiorra took her hand and led her out the door, leaving Uryū alone in the room. Orihime blushed at the contact, but she didn’t try to remove her hand. Ulquiorra didn’t say anything else; he just led her to another door that resembled all the other doors. When he opened it, though, it was a lovely garden. Orihime gasped and released his hand as she stepped inside.

“Its so beautiful!” she said as she knelt beside a bush with pink flowers. “You can grow things here?”

“It is with effort, but yes, we can grow most things from the human world. It takes this special room to do it.” He watched as she walked down the paths, looking at the various plants. He was confused by his feelings for the human woman. He had always been a rather dispassionate demon, only doing things necessary to survive. But this woman, she had shown him the human world and all its wonders. Now he was going to return the favor.

“It is true that I can demand anything of you,” he said, causing her to look at him suddenly. “You are not able to run away, and I can force you into doing anything I want.”

Orihime swallowed hard as she stood up slowly. “Please, I don’t want to be hurt.”

“I will not hurt you; I own you. I, however, don’t feel the need to rush matters, and will not command anything of you that you do not agree to,” he said with a blank look. “I am not like Grimmjow and need proof that I own you. I am not like Szayel and wish to use you for my own ends.”

“I am glad,” she said, sweeping stray hairs back over her ears. She could feel her cheeks heating a little as he spoke. It was true that in their time in the human world, she had come to depend on his quiet presence. “But I cannot promise that I will ever love you.”

“Love is an emotion. It is not one that is necessary for me to feel,” he stated and looked away from her.

Orihime looked at him and nodded. “I like you a lot, but I wish you’d given me a choice to come here with you. I might have said yes.”

“I could not take the chance.” He answered coldly and without a trace of emotion. “I desired to continue our companionship, and this was the only way I knew to be certain of that.”

She smiled at him; that was so like him to say. She continued to look through the garden, finding lovely flowers here and there as Ulquiorra followed her at a moderate distance. She didn’t know how to tell him that what he was feeling was attachment to her, and she felt it too. She didn’t know how to make him understand emotions and make him feel. She wondered if she could indeed do that.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Uryū looked up as the door opened again, this time revealing Szayel. He flinched involuntarily at the sight of him.

“Aw, Uryū, why do you look at me like that? I don’t want to hurt you. Much.” Szayel smirked at him, pushing at the glasses looking bone on his face as though it was an actual pair of spectacles.

“What do you want?” Uryū demanded, standing up and huffing a breath through his nose at Szayel.

“Well, time to continue our experiments on you!” he said and grabbed Uryū’s hand.

Uryū groaned, not wanting to continue being cut or poked or prodded, but having no way to resist his “owner”. He was led back to the lab that also contained Szayel’s rooms.

“Hop up!” Szayel said and patted the table.

“Why? What are you going to do now?” Uryū asked as he sat on the table.

“Well, I am going to take measurements and see how the bonding I did affects you. You may develop unusual traits due to the demonic energy. This way, I have a baseline to compare data to after the fact,” Szayel informed him as he came back with a syringe. “I won’t take much blood, I promise.”

Uryū was glad that he had good veins as Szayel drew a vial of blood from him. He sighed, wondering why he had to get the crazy medical demon?

“So you’re still worried for Ichigo,” Szayel commented as he plugged the vial into one of his machines.

“Yeah, he thinks he can handle things, but he’s really soft underneath his tough exterior. To think he’s been sleeping with Grimmjow this whole time and I didn’t realize it…” he stated, the annoyance written all over his face at that fact.

“Why should you care?” Szayel asked, using the interface to get readings from the blood sample. “You dated him for a very short time from what I understand.”

“I was too controlling, he said, and now he’s in a relationship where he has no control at all. This can’t be good for him,” Uryū crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

Szayel moved closer to him and sighed. “You still have a thing for him, don’t you? One that got away?”

“No, not like that, its just…” Uryū started, but stopped.

“Its just that he dumped you and you can’t stand that,” Szayel surmised, smirking at Uryū.

Uryū didn’t say anything, only looked away. Szayel was right. It wasn’t even about Ichigo; it was about the fact he hadn’t called things off. He hadn’t been in control, and that was one thing he didn’t like.

“More than that, this situation has you all sorts of messed up since you aren’t in control of anything anymore,” Szayel guessed, moving to plant his hands on either side of Uryū’s hips. Uryū leaned back away from him a little. “See, you aren’t afraid of me. What you fear is not being in control. You want to control everything around you to feel better about yourself and now you can’t.”

“I don’t like you owning me is what I don’t like,” Uryū stated, hoping to stop this line of thinking before it went further.

“Well, get used to letting go of control,” Szayel informed him. “You have none here.”

“I know, believe me,” Uryū said sourly.

**Author's Note:**

> Autism Self-Advocacy Network  
> • info@autisticadvocacy.org   
> • http://autisticadvocacy.org/   
> National Alliance on Mental Health  
> • 1-800-950-6264  
> • http://www.nami.org/   
> Depression and Bipolar Support Alliance  
> • 1-800-826-3632  
> • http://www.dbsalliance.org/   
> Transgender Youth Equality Foundation  
> • 207-478-4087  
> • http://www.transyouthequality.org/   
> Trans Student Educational Resources  
> • TSER@transstudent.org   
> • http://www.transstudent.org/   
> Stopbullying.gov  
> • https://www.stopbullying.gov/   
> PACERS National Bullying Prevention Center  
> • 1-800-537-2237  
> • http://www.pacer.org/bullying/   
> Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration  
> • 1-877-SAMHSA-7  
> • https://www.samhsa.gov/   
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline  
> • 1-800-273-8255  
> • https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/   
> Suicide Prevention Resources  
> • http://www.sprc.org/   
> American Foundation of Suicide Prevention   
> • https://www.afsp.org/   
> The American Association of Suicidology   
> • http://www.suicidology.org/   
> Crisis Text Line  
> • Text "Start" 741-741  
> • http://www.crisistextline.org/   
> S.A.F.E. Alternatives  
> • 1-800-DONTCUT  
> • http://www.selfinjury.com/   
> Trans Lifeline  
> • US: 1-877-565-8860 Canada: 1-877-330-6366  
> • https://www.translifeline.org/   
> GLBT National Youth Talk   
> • 1-800-246-7743 (M-F, 4pm-12am EST/Sat, 12pm-5pm EST)  
> The Trevor Project  
> • 1-866-488-7386 (24/7)  
> • Text “Trevor” 1-202-304-1200 (F 4pm - 8pm EST)  
> • http://www.thetrevorproject.org/   
> Disaster Distress Helpline   
> • 1-800-985-5990  
> • Text "TalkWithUs" 66746  
> National Sexual Violence Resource Center  
> • 1-877-739-3895  
> • http://www.nsvrc.org/   
> RAINN- Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network  
> • 1-800-656-4673  
> • https://www.rainn.org/   
> National Sexual Assault Hotline  
> • 1-800-656-4673  
> The National Coalition Against Domestic Violence  
> • 303-839-1852  
> • http://www.ncadv.org/   
> The National Domestic Violence Hotline  
> • 1-800-799-SAFE  
> • http://www.thehotline.org/   
> The National Resource Center on Domestic Violence  
> • 1-800-537-2238  
> • http://www.nrcdv.org/   
> Warm Ear Line  
> • 1-866-WARM EAR (927-6327)  
> • http://warmline.org/   
> National Human Trafficking Resource Center   
> • 1-888-373-7888  
> • Text BeFree (233733)  
> National Runaway Safeline   
> • 1-800-RUNAWAY (786-2929) (24/7)  
> • http://www.1800runaway.org/   
> USA National Child Abuse Hotline   
> • 1-800-422-4453 (24/7)  
> National Safe Place   
> • Text SAFE and your current location to the number 69866 (24/7)  
> • http://nationalsafeplace.org/   
> National Eating Disorders Association   
> • 800-931-2237 (M-F, 11:30 am-7:30 pm EST)  
> • http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org/   
> ANAD: National Association of Anorexia Nervosa and Associated Disorders   
> • 630-577-1330 (M-F,12 pm-8 pm EST)  
> • http://www.anad.org/


End file.
